


[Podfic] No, He's Your Son

by RsCreighton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Found Families, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Pretend Adoption, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: peter, on the phone: dad i forgot my homework can you drop it off in the seminar hall it's empty don't worrystrange: okstrange, walking out of a portal into a hall filled with students:peter, loudly: EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM OWES ME FIVE DOLLARS I TOLD YOU MY DAD WAS A WIZA-
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Stephan Strange (implied)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	[Podfic] No, He's Your Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No, He's Your Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664920) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> You know that feeling when you are going through your folders and you find like a bunch of unposted EDITED podfic? Yeah, it was weird for me too. Be warned some of these podfics where recorded in my car, in an attempt to find a way to find time to fit podfic back into my life. So sound quality varies on these podfics. You have been warned. Happy listening friends.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

  
[Mobile Streaming](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_No_Hes_Your_Son.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://rscreighton.rosejcreighton.com/2019/12/Marvel_No_Hes_Your_Son.mp3) | **Size:** 7.7 MB | **Duration:** 8:54

  
---|---


End file.
